


Un libro escrito entre dos

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay preguntas que, simplemente, no hacen falta hacerlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un libro escrito entre dos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurque](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lurque).



Si a Chanyeol le preguntaran qué piensa que es Baekhyun, diría que es luz y sonrisas, bromas y dedos inquietos.  
  
Si le preguntaran a qué sabe su piel, diría que a la sal del sudor compartido bajo las sábanas y a la crema cara con la que se embadurna cada día; a  _te quieros_  susurrados al oído y al propio Chanyeol.  
  
Si le preguntaran a qué huele su pelo, diría que a paz y recuerdos felices; a menta y a los besos que deja en él.  
  
Si le preguntaran a qué suena su voz, diría que a improperios y bromas; cariño y pecado.  
  
Pero nadie le hace esas preguntas porque lo ven reflejado en sus ojos cuando mira a Baekhyun, cuando grita _Baek, Baek, mira_  sobresaltando a todos, cuando sonríe tan ampliamente que parece que se va a quedar sin cara. Lo ven en cada uno de esos gestos, así como en las medias lunas en que los ojos de Baekhyun se convierten al reír, en el brazo pasado por la espalda y los besos detrás de la oreja supuestamente a escondidas. Lo oyen en cada acorde de la guitarra de Chanyeol y en cada nota alcanzada por la voz del otro al cantar con armonía. Lo sienten en el calor de cada una de las miradas que comparten y en cómo terminan las frases del otro como si sus mentes fueran una.  
  
Son perfectos el uno para el otro. Cada uno de esos gestos, una demostración de ello. Cada momento compartido, un recuerdo en un diario mental, que no es otro que un libro escrito entre ellos dos que cuenta su historia de amor. Muchas de sus páginas están en blanco, a la espera de otra risa, de otra noche de calor, gemidos y el nombre del otro pronunciado al llegar al clímax. El aliento cálido y la saliva en sus labios humedecidos, es la tinta; los momentos compartidos, las palabras que van apareciendo una a una; su piel recorrida por las manos del otro, la cubierta.  
  
Nunca miran cuántas páginas quedan en ese libro. No hay necesidad. Saben que no todo es eterno, pero no les importa. Son Baekhyun y Chanyeol, y tienen toda una vida por delante. Cientos de páginas por escribir con  _te quieros_  que pronunciar y besos en la oscuridad; momentos felices y tristes; y sobre todo, de manos entrelazadas y meñiques unidos por ese hilo rojo e invisible que se estira ante cualquier distancia, sin romperse nunca a pesar de la sombra de la tijera del destino esperando a romper su felicidad.  
  
Si a Chanyeol le preguntaran que es lo que más desea en ese momento, sentado como está al lado de Baekhyun y rodeado de sus amigos, diría que no desea nada porque lo tiene todo.  
  
Pero como ya se ha dicho, nadie va a hacerle esa pregunta, porque saben la respuesta de sobra. Se palpa, se huele, se escucha en el aire.  
  
No hacen falta palabras pronunciadas en voz alta con ellos dos.  
  
Nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo harán.


End file.
